


The Problem with Pets

by imperfectPacifist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh GX
Genre: M/M, Pharaoh is a cockblock, anikishipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectPacifist/pseuds/imperfectPacifist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et tu, Pharaoh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celestos (Seruspica)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seruspica/gifts).



> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A154KHW)

“Judai.” Shou’s hands are at his shoulders, pushing him back. “Judai, stop.”

Unsure of what could be wrong, Judai pulls away from Shou’s neck, where he had been sucking a hickey into the skin.

“What?” He asks. Shou isn’t looking at him though.

“Pharaoh’s watching.” Judai follows his gaze to the doorway and, sure enough, there sits his cat. Staring at them.

“Just ignore him.” He murmurs, leaning back in to nip at Shou’s jaw. Hesitantly, Shou turns his head to capture his lips in a kiss. Moaning softly, Judai presses the tip of his member to Shou’s entrance, delighting in the way he gasps. Judai doesn’t push into him, not yet. He wants to make Shou beg first.

Breaking the kiss, he returns his attention to Shou’s neck. His lover whimpers as he teases his hole with the head of his cock.

“Judai…” He whispers, fingers tangling in his hair. Judai can’t help but moan at the sensation. “Please…”

They both start as a heavy weight lands on the bed. Turning to look, Judai scowls when he finds Pharaoh seating himself beside them.

“What?” He growls, not really expecting an answer. However, Pharaoh meows loudly, as if in reply.

“He probably wants to be near you.” Shou says, reaching out to lightly stroke Pharaoh’s chin. Pharaoh leans into the touch, purring.

“He sees me every day. He’ll survive one night without me.” Judai replies dryly, glaring at his cat. Shou frowns at him.

“Don’t be so mean! He’s _your_  cat.” Judai growls, not at all pleased that Shou is choosing to side with his cat over his boyfriend.

At that particular moment, Pharaoh chooses to plop himself down on the bed, curling into Shou’s side. Shou laughs and pets him on the head. Growling angrily, Judai moves off of Shou and throws himself down onto the space beside him.

“Oh, don’t sulk!” Shou laughs.

“I’m not sulking.” Judai mumbles into his pillow, managing to sound as if he’s doing just that. He falls asleep to the sound of Shou making loving cooing noises at his cat.

* * *

The next morning, when he wakes to the heavy weight of Pharaoh sitting on his chest, he glares at the traitorous feline.

“First chance I get, I’m getting you neutered.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even try to tell me that Pharoah wouldn't cockblock his master. I have two cats and they are the ultimate cockblocks.
> 
> So, a long, long time ago, Cel asked me to write her a situation with Pharoah cockblocking his master (as pets tend to do). And I delivered.
> 
> I'm not sorry.
> 
> Not at all.


End file.
